Cartoon Survivor Season 1
by Fanny Pak
Summary: This is season 1 of Cartoon Survivor. 16 cartoon stars from the cartoon universe must do whatever it takes to outwit, outlast and outplay. Features hilarity. Read and review after you are finished. Episode 1 is up.


(We fade in to a jungle in the middle of nowhere. A lot of animals are doing their usual stuff. Lions, tigers, and bears (Oh my!). We however go to a tram driving on the path in the jungle. A bunch of cartoon stars, are in there. The tram eventually stops in a village. The natives are busy too, either making stuff, chatting about the visitors, etc. The visitors got out. We go to the author of this story, Fanny Pak)

Fanny Pak: Somewhere in this jungle, a contest is starting. A contest where two tribes battled it out to survived...in challenges that is. Tonight, two tribes will be stranded in the island with only a luxury item they bring and the clothes or whatever on their back. We will now introduce the team players starting with tribe one.

(We now see clips of our contestants. A clip of Ren Hoek from "The Ren and Stimpy show" getting angry of all the mess Stimpy was making. We hear the authors voice throughout the introductions.)

Fanny Pak: (V.O.) Ren Hoek, a hothead Chihuahua from the Ren and Stimpy show.

(A clip of Larry 3000 from Time Squad cooking in the kitchen)

Fanny Pak: (V.O.) Larry 3000, a robot of Time Squad.

(A clip of Otto Osworth also of Time Squad playing with his historical action figures)

Fanny Pak: (V.O.) Otto Osworth, a boy also of Time Squad.

(A clip of Buck Tuddrussell (Time Squad) destroying the robots from the first episode)

Fanny Pak: (V.O.) Buck Tuddrussell, Time Squad cop.

(A clip of Dot Warner (Animaniacs) looking all pretty.)

Fanny Pak: (V.O.) Dot Warner, a Warner sister from Animaniacs.

(A clip of Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) falsely accusing her teacher of being a witch.)

Fanny Pak: (V.O.) Yakko Warner, a Warner brother, also from Animaniacs.

(A clip of Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) eating a truckload of food)

Fanny Pak: (V.O.) Wakko Warner, a boy with a big appetite, also from Animaniacs.

(A clip of Stimpy (Ren and Stimpy show) sitting down looking all dumb)

Fanny Pak: (V.O.) And Stimpy. A dumb cat with no tail from the Ren and Stimpy show.

(We QC back to the author.)

Fanny Pak: To oppose them are the Xoe tribe.

(Clip show again. Clip of Twister (Rocket Power) skating atop of the tram.)

Fanny Pak: (V.O.) Twister. A kid that knows how to skate, but doesn't know how to play the game.

(A clip of Henry (Digimon) helping Terriermon fight Gorillamon)

Fanny Pak: (V.O.) Henry, a Tamer from Digimon.

(A clip of Spinelli (Recess) punching a wall)

Fanny Pak: (V.O.) Spinelli, a tough chick from Recess.

(A clip of Piccolo (Dragonball Z) doing what he does best: fighting.)

Fanny Pak: (V.O.) Piccolo, a hero from Dragonball Z.

(A clip of Nanette Manoir (Angela Anaconda) being torchered inside Angela Anaconda's head)

Fanny Pak: (V.O.) Nanette Manoir. A fake French phony from Angela Anaconda.

(A clip of Reggie Rocket (Rocket Power) skating with Twister)

Fanny Pak: (V.O.) Reggie Rocket, a skating chick and maybe Twister's girlfriend from Rocket Power. Speaking of which...

(A clip of Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) shooting people with his slingshot)

Fanny Pak: (V.O.) Bart Simpson, a trouble-maker from The Simpsons.

(A clip of Shadow (Sonic X) sitting all by himself)

Fanny Pak: (V.O.) And finally, Shadow. A rival of Sonic's and a member of team dark.

(We QC back to the author.)

Fanny Pak: Now watch as our players must survive in the jungle in the middle of nowhere and nowhere near civilization...

(Of course, we QC to outside the jungle. It is actually in Philadelphia next to R6's mansion. QC back to the authors)

Fanny Pak:...And must outwit, outmatch, and out survived one another. And in the end, there can be only one survivor. Okay, that's done. Cue the credits!!

(We now see the parody of the credits of Survivor. We can hear the same music used for Survivor, though. We now see the players during the credits. We now QC back to the village where everything is about to go.)

Day 1

Fanny Pak: Okay, here your maps to your campsites. Just stay away from the other for now. You guys are only allowed to see each other at immunity or reward challenges and when the merger begins. So, good luck, and hope you find your campsites.

(Both groups nodded and head separately to find their campsites using their maps. We QC to the Zeus Tribe in the jungle somewhere. Note: During the game, we can either hear the survivors do a voice-over (V.O.) or get interviewed by the camera (C.S).)

Ren: Okay, so we supposed to go left by the huge bush.

Stimpy: Uhh, I know we are supposed to follow instructions, but I still can't make out what he's saying.

Ren: I say we are supposed to go left by the huge bush!

Otto: Geez, stop yelling, mister.

Buck: Yelling? More like barking to me.

Larry: For once, I had to agree with the big brute.

Buck: Ye...hey! Do you want me to vote you out when we go to tribal council?!

Larry: Now there's no need for threats, you big buffoon!

Buck: Let's go time right now!

Ren: You two settled this later!

Larry/Buck: What did he say?!

(Ren growled angrily and goes on ahead. The others followed on after him.)

Wakko: Geez, what a grump.

Dot: Tell me about it.

Yakko: Yeah, who died and made him boss?!

Yakko: (C.S) I mean, who is that Chihuahua thinks he is anyway?! Barking at people like he is superior than all of us. Well, the moment he starts insulting my sister, he's going to get it coming tribal council.

(We QC to the Xoe Tribe. They are having a hard time as well. Kirby hopping up and down making noises while Piccolo is trying to read the map)

Bart: Are we there yet?

Spinelli: Keep your hair up yellow-face. Piccolo is probably the best map-reader we ever had.

Nanette: Excuse moi. But according to our map that will let us reach our camp site, we have to es ventoe. Which is French for "Take a left"

Shadow: Huh?! That's not what es ventoe stands for!

Nanette: Well of course it does. In case you didn't know, I take French lessons with Misses Brinks. Every French word that comes out of my mouth is true.

Shadow: YOU LIAR! You don't take French lessons.

Nanette: Oh really? Well cremburle. Which is French for "Prove it".

Shadow: (angrily) Do you want to go right now?!

Reggie: Please, don't fight!

Twister: Yeah, you heard the hosts. We aren't allowed to use our powers for this contest.

Shadow: Fine. But you (to Nanette) better watch yourself!

Nanette: Humph!

Henry: So where should we go next to find our campsite, Piccolo?

Piccolo: Okay, we now go...over there.

(The Xoe tribe followed their map-reader.)

Shadow: (V.O.) One thing for sure, if Piccolo gets us lost, I will have a good reason to whack the fake French lady right now!

Henry: (C.S.) I don't know what Shadow have against Nanette, but he has no right to try to fight him like that.

Twister: (C.S.) Well, for once, Shadow is going too far. I liked the girl dressed in French clothing. She reminds me of a woman version of my brother Lars.

(QC back to the Zeus tribe. They are still searching for this camp until...)

Dot: THERE IT IS!

(Indeed, Dot has spotted their campsite with a flag that said "Zeus Tribe" on it. Everyone goes over there and unpacked.)

Ren: Well, I was the map-reader, I supposed to spot it.

Dot: Well, maybe you will miss it and get us lost. Did you think of that?

Ren: How dare you accused me of getting me lost, you little brat?!

Yakko: I assumed it was an insult.

Buck: Hey, hey, hey! No need to fight here! We are a tribe and we are supposed to get along here!

Larry: What about the fight earlier?

Buck: Oh shut up!

Buck: (C.S.) I mean, come on, Larry! For once, can I be the nice guy without you insulting me all the time?! I may be a time cop who is sometimes dumb who used to have a wife, but that doesn't mean I am insensible all the time, am I?

Ren: (C.S.) That little Warner brat. He accused me of almost getting us lost. I don't know what the people of WB see in her, but she's too loud and annoying. One of these days, I won't hesitate to vote him off!

(We QC to the Xoe tribe. It took them a while, but eventually they found their campsite.)

Twister: We're here!

Spinelli: Thank goodness. We woulda been here sooner if someone didn't try to pick a fight with Shadow.

Shadow: And why not?! You used to do it!

Spinelli: Not anymore.

Henry: I just hope this Survivor is as better as the ones the Animation Alliance used to do.

Spinelli: Will you please stop bringing those idiots up?! Gosh, I still get nightmares when I got those memories back!

Twister: Yeah.

Nanette: I have those things too.

Shadow: How should you? You weren't there!

Piccolo: Don't insult her like that, Shadow! He probably didn't say that!

Shadow: Fine!

(Shadow stalks off with the others looking at him.)

Bart: (C.S.) Geez, what a creep. At least my buddies are with me this time. I hope.

Nanette: (C.S.) Shadow is always a hot-head. But never mind him. We can have a better tribe without him if we all vote him off.

Day 2

(QC to Dot and Yakko hanging around)

Charity: Isn't this wonderful, Dot?

Dot: Yeah, no villains, no adventures, no dangers. Just all-out fun.

Yakko: Yeah, what should possibility go wrong?

Ren (V.O.) Hey you two! This isn't the time to mess around! We got work to do!

Dot: Geez. What a grouch.

Yakko: That Chihuahua is getting on my nerves.

Dot: Ditto

(QC to Time Squad making their shelters)

Larry: Well, this would last us until the bad weather.

Otto: I'll say.

Buck: Say, guys. We had a bigger problem then shelters. We had to deal with that stupid Chihuahua.

Otto: Yeah, all he does is bossed us around! I never got any fun!

Larry: Again, I will have to agree with the no-brain here, Tuddrussell I mean. We need to do something about Ren.

Buck: That's why we had to form an alliance.

Otto: An alliance?

Buck: Sure! That way, we shouldn't vote each other off unless we had to.

Larry: Okay then. An alliance it is. But who should we vote out of the game first?

Otto: Isn't it obvious? The stupid Chihuahua.

Larry: But the only way for that to happened if we lose the immunity challenge.

Buck: Well, we will have to wait until we lose one. Then the Chihuahua is good as gone!

Larry: I know three kids who feel the same thing.

(QC to Ren and Stimpy working)

Stimpy: Hey Ren. I don't think everyone else is happy with you.

Ren: They have to be! We got to get this tribe on its feet, or we will lose to the other tribe tomorrow!

Stimpy: Uh, what makes you think we will lose to the other tribe?

Ren: Don't ask about it you eediot. In order to keep us from going to tribal council, we have to form an alliance.

Stimpy: (confused) What did you say???

Ren: An alliance you eediot! An alliance!

Stimpy: Oh. Why didn't you say so?

(Ren grumbled angrily. QC back to the Xoe Tribe. They started on their fire.)

Bart: So how can we get fire? None of us have glasses, goggles, or anything.

Reggie: (suggesting) Maybe Shadow can help.

Shadow: Forget it! Why are you even suggesting that?! A hedgehog like me shouldn't even do those things!

Piccolo: Come on Shadow. Wo only need your help.

Shadow: (sarcastic) Well Twister woulda been experienced at this if he wasn't stuck in a house with his loud-mouth brother.

Twister: Hey, I'm only a kid and I woulda been given a unfair chance so give me a break.

Reggie: But you are right about one thing. Twister's brother is a loud-mouth like you Shadow.

Shadow: Hmmph!

Henry: (C.S.) I telling ya. Vegeta is getting this close to having my vote to kick him out. He is being mean to everyone including Jeri and Kirby.

Shadow: (C.S.) How dare those fools think I was being a jerk! I am also new at this, okay?!

(Someone threw a brick at Shadow. It hit him.)

Shadow: (C.S.) Ouch! Who did that?!

(Someone chuckled off-screen. QC back to the Zeus Tribe. The Warners are by themselves. Otto approached them.)

Otto: Hey guys!

The Warners: Hi, Otto.

Otto: Say, do you guys have a minute?

Yakko: Uh, we aren't doing anything right now. What do you have in mind?

Otto: Well, Buck and Larry send me guys to ask you if...

Wakko: Say no more. You want us to join your alliance, right?

Otto: Well, if you guys don't want to...

Dot: We accepted! You guys are planning to get rid of the Chihuahua, right?

Otto: Do monkeys have tails?

Yakko: Yep and bingo. Ha. Beat you to the punch.

Otto: Okay? So are we counting on your votes against Ren?

Dot: You got that right.

Yakko: And he insulted my sister! What a jerk!

Otto: Okay, I will tell Buck and Larry you guys are in our camp.

(Otto left. The Warner's smiled evilly as he does.)

Wakko: Oh boy. That Chihuahua is so gone.

Wakko: (C.S.) Yeah, I said that, and I'm proud to say that. Ren is a huge jerk and too much bossy since he got here. If or when we lose the first immunity challenge, he is gone.

Stimpy: (C.S.) Uh...hi, mom!

Day 3 (Note: I know I am skipping things, but I'm new at this, so bare with me!)

(QC to the Xoe Tribe camp. Spinelli went to a bag on some sticks that supposed to be used for mail. There is something in there. Spinelli took it out and went back to the others.)

Spinelli: Hey, guys, wake up! We got mail!

(Some of the others are still tired.)

Twister: (tired) Shouldn't this wait until morning?

Shadow: It is morning, Twister!

Bart: Geez, now I know what that loud boy means by "What a grouch".

(Zeus Tribe read the letter)

Dot: An immunity challenge.

Yakko: Cool.

(Xoe Tribe read the letter)

Bart: We have an immunity challenge.

Shadow: Yeah we are going to win.

Twister: Maybe yeah.

(Both tribes meet at the challenge. Fanny Pak was there)

Fanny Pak: Hello.

Bart: Well well well, the blonde is back.

Spinelli: Shut up, yellow-face.

Fanny Pak: Welcome to your first immunity challenge.

(Both tribes mumble at this)

Fanny Pak: What you will have to do is you have to get your tribe's torch from an island in the watering hole, then you will have to have to light your torches on your way back to the sandbar, making sure that you keep the torch lit, because if it drops into the water, the tribe who drops it have to start all over, then they have to light their final torch on the sandbar. Is that clear?

(The tribes nods)

Fanny Pak: Okay, today you both will be playing for two things. The immunity idol (shows a pen that supposed to be a parody of the immunity idol from the actual survivor) and a box of matches for fire. (Holds up a box of matches) Winners get the idol and matches, losers have to go to tribal council. Survivors ready?

(A pause)

Fanny Pak: Go.

(Zeus Tribe is the first to get their torch from the watering hole. Dot and Yakko both grab hold of it then run to the watering hole. QC to the Xoe Tribe, Bart and Reggie both grab hold of it and run to the watering hole. Wakko then helps Dot to keep it above the water. Xoe Tribe then drops it)

Bart: We have to start over again.

Spinelli: I should have done it.

(Dot then runs to the sandbar and lights it)

Fanny Pak: ZEUS TRIBE WINS IMMUNITY!

(Dot, Yakko and Wakko both cheer. The Xoe Tribe looked downcast. Note: it was short, I know!)

Fanny Pak: Xoe Tribe, I will be seeing you at tribal council.

(The tribes leave)

(We QC to the Xoe Tribe camp. They still look downcast for losing.)

Reggie: (sigh) Our first lost. Oh well.

Shadow: What do you mean?! We woulda won it if someone woulda not drop it in the water!

Bart: Ay Carumba! I didn't mean to! It was an accident!

Shadow: (sarcastic) Ay Carumba. I didn't mean to, it was an accident. Geez, I wondered where I heard that before?

Spinelli: Don't go jerk on him, Shadow.

Shadow: And another thing, the little French wanna-bee was supposed to help us! What happened?!

Nanette: Oh si vuple Shadow. Your hot hedgehog brain got us the loss in the first place.

Twister: Yeah, the point is we lost the challenge and therefore we all have to pay the price by going to tribal council.

Shadow: Hmph. Well, I assumed we all know who must go.

Reggie: And it isn't Nanette, so don't you be getting any ideas, jerk!

Shadow: Upstart human!

Reggie: (C.S.) I can't believe he called me an upstart! I wasn't trying to upstart him! For one thing, he shouldn't go hard on my friend Bart and my friend Nanette. I mean, who does he think he is?!

(QC back to the camp. The others are grumbling while Shadow leaves to be by himself.)

Twister: (V.O.) Geez, I seen Shadow angry before, but not like this! I think I may have to take certain measures to make sure he doesn't stay around. You got it right?

Nanette: (C.S.) Indeed Twister.

(QC at night as the Xoe Tribe goes through the jungle to a hut hidden somewhere. Note: I won't reveal where it is. Inside the hut, there are 16 torches. 8 are on one side for the Zeus Tribe. However, the Xoe's torches are on the other side. Fanny Pak is there to greet him.)

Fanny Pak: Hello, sad that one of you will be going few. Your torches are over there (points to the Xoe Tribe's torches). Take them then sit down so we'll begin.

(The Xoe Tribe heads over to get their torches from their sides. They then sat down on benches obviously nearby.)

Fanny Pak: Okay, let's begin. So how are things going so far guys?

Bart: It was pretty cool. I mean, I get to be with my new friends.

Twister: True enough. Lars kept me out of the skate park only because I was a kid and I woulda been given an unfair advantage, but hey, I can prove I can do it, right?

Reggie: (rolls eyes)

Fanny Pak: Shadow, I see you are having trouble getting along with your other tribe members.

Shadow: (innocently) What do you mean? I get along with them just fine.

Reggie: Yeah right! First you try to fight Nanette because you are jealous that she speaks French and you don't.

Spinelli: And then you insulted yellow-face, when he drops the torch thereby making us lose the immunity challenge, even though he didn't mean to do it!

Bart: Yeah!

Shadow: Oh come on! This is totally unnecessarily!

Piccolo: Unfortunately, it is. You made a bunch of your tribe members mad.

Shadow: Even Twister?

Twister: Huh? Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention.

(The others did an Anime drop. They then got back up.)

Fanny Pak: One more question, this one for Twister.

Henry: Make it quick, I want to leave.

Fanny Pak: Okay. Twister, how are you enjoying yourself?

Twister: Well, it is great! I finally get to hang out with friends that are mush more cooler than me.

Reggie: Just be glad your brother Lars isn't here.

Fanny Pak: Any more comments or questions from me?

Bart: Nah. We're fine...except for one hot-head who is a jerk.

Shadow: (mad) Why you!

Fanny Pak: Okay, calm down. Let's begin to vote. That path (Points to the path to another hut which is obviously the voting area) leads to the voting area where you vote on who you like to see thrown out of the game. Just write clearly on the paper, hold it up to the camera and say whatever the heck you want, then put the paper in the voting box nearby then come back. Nanette, you go first.

(Nanette heads to the voting area. Inside is the said paper, ballot box, and camera that is hidden so right now we are facing Nanette as she writes something on a piece of paper with a marker. She holds up a paper which said "SHADOW".)

Nanette: Au revoir Shadow. Which is French for "You will not be missed".

(Nanette put the paper in the ballot box and leaves. We now see Bart and Reggie voting, although the skating chick is having trouble writing. Fortunately the camera person helps her out in that area. We now see a shot of Shadow holding "NANETTE")

Shadow: You are nothing but a fake. I hope you die!

(He puts his paper in the ballot box and leaves. We now see shots of Spinelli, Henry, and Piccolo voting. We now see Twister holding up a piece of paper, but we can't see it. We go to the tribe members' faces as we can hear Twister speak.)

Twister: (V.O.) I'm sorry, my friend. But you caused an unbalance in the tribe, so you must leave. Just don't let the door hit you on the way out. Heh, that was a good joke.

(We now see Twister putting his paper in the ballot box and leaves. Back at Tribal Council, Twister sat back down.)

Fanny Pak: Okay, I will now do the most important thing in the game...tally the votes.

(Fanny Pak leaves to go to the voting area for a few seconds. She came back, box in arm and puts it on a stool facing the tribe members. She speaks up once more.)

Fanny Pak: In the words of Jeff Probst, "Once the votes are read, the decision is final." Whoever is voted out must leave the game and never come back. I will now read the votes.

(Fanny Pak reaches into the box. The tribe members except Shadow look nervous. Fanny Pak pulls out a piece of paper.)

Fanny Pak: First vote... (Shows paper to tribe) Shadow.

Shadow: What?! Who's the wise guy?!

(Fanny Pak pulls out another piece of paper.)

Fanny Pak: Next vote...Nanette.

Nanette: Humph! I know who that came from.

(Fanny Pak pulls out another piece of paper.)

Fanny Pak: Next vote...Shadow.

(Shadow growls angrily as he looks around at his tribe members. None of them are worry, though. Anyway, the other piece of papers read the same thing, Shadow's name. We now see Fanny Pak pulling out the sixth piece of paper.)

Fanny Pak: The first survivor voted out of the game...Shadow.

Shadow: Oh, terrific.

JusSonic: No need to read the last one. Your torch, please.

(Shadow gives in, gets up, and carries his torch to Fanny Pak. The author got a snuffer.)

Fanny Pak: Shadow...the tribe has spoken.

(Fanny Pak then uses the snuffer to put out Shadow's flame. The torch is now out.)

Fanny Pak: You can go now. The path to the tram is over there.

(Shadow didn't say a word. He went down the path to exile (that's what I call it anyway)).

Fanny Pak: Well, this game is starting to get interesting. You already got rid of the person who angered you all. But what about for the rest of the game? Anyway, take your torches and think about that question on the way back to the camp. I will see you again at the next challenge.

(We now see the remaining members of the Xoe Tribe taking their torches and leaving to go back to their camp. We now see Shadow wandering down the path to Exile.)

Confession-  
Shadow: I can't believe I got voted out first just because of what I did to Nanette and Bart. Oh well, I wouldn't stand a chance with Twister and Piccolo in the game anyway. Well, so long and I will see you guys back at the hotel. (Pause) Okay, we're done, so turn the camera off now!

Voting Results:  
Shadow (7): Bart, Henry, Spinelli, Reggie, Twister, Piccolo, Nanette  
Nanette (1): Shadow


End file.
